


first time

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, Missionary Position, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: It's your first time with Timothée.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you
Kudos: 33





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Timothée’s tie was almost the exact shade of green as his eyes, and he was adjusting it as he opened the door to his apartment to let you both back in. A lovely dinner, Italian down the street, your dress matched his tie, silver heels, striking eyeliner and lipstick. He had nearly fallen to his knees when you had appeared at his door. 

Once inside, you set your jacket over a chair and bent down to take your shoes off, watching him. He stared back, sliding his shoes off and loosening his tie, a tent in his pants and lust in his eyes. The tension between you was sharp and electric, lightning striking the Earth. Reaching a hand out, you wiggled your fingers and smiled, scrunching your nose up. He beamed, moving forward to take your hand, kissing the back of it. You pulled him gently into the center of the living room and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your forehead against his and swaying slowly. He locked his fingers behind your back and swayed with you, squeezing you close. 

“No music?”

“You are my music,” you answered, kissing him lightly. He smiled into it and kissed you back, one hand rising to lovingly cup your face. You continued to sway with him through the kiss, your fingers gripping the curls at the base of his head. He moaned softly into your mouth, squeezing your hip and pressing his waist against your lower body. Hard and wanting, you released a quiet sound in response. 

“My girl, my everything, come to bed with me…”

You nodded eagerly, your heart running around the world at the speed of light, his sprinting right beside you. He began to push you backwards, kissing you still, the both of you stumbling over your feet as his hands suddenly slid up the back of your dress, bunching it up to grip your ass. You groaned loudly and tugged on his tie to make him walk faster, backing into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He walked up to you and bent his knees, lowering himself to your level to pick you up into the air, walking to the bed and setting you down carefully. Loosening his tie, he pulled it off and tossed it aside, watching as you unzipped your dress from the side to reveal a lacy set of green lingerie. His eyes melted, mouth agape, he tugged your dress down and off your body before kissing the entirety of your stomach. You arched your back into his touch and moaned his name.

“Timmy?” 

“Mmmm?” 

“Can I stand up?” 

He sat up, looking at you curiously. “Why?” 

“You’ll see.” 

He smirked and moved aside for you to get off the bed, sitting up on the edge. You backed up slowly, taking deep breaths, pushing down nerves. 

You can do this. 

Slowly, deliberately, you reached behind your back and unhooked your bra, sliding the straps from your shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. His mouth fell open as you began to slide your panties down your legs, kicking them to the side. Burning green, blown pupils, you watched his eyes slowly drink you in from head to toe. He took his time, his gaze lingering here and there. Your cheeks flushed and you resisted an urge to cover your body, focusing on him. 

“Look at you,” he whispered. The way he was looking at you... soft, sweet lust, adoration, so in love he was nearly bursting with it. You could hardly stand it. 

You spun slowly in a circle, lifting your hair up and waving your hips. He leaned forward and covered his mouth, awestruck. 

“You are... gorgeous. You’re so fucking beautiful, I...” He exhaled sharply and sat back up, shaking his head. “No words do you justice. I can’t believe you’re my girl.” 

You’re my girl.

You beamed and took slow steps forward, reaching out to take his hand and lock your fingers together. He wrapped his other arm slowly around your back and pulled you closer, leaning in and pressing a tender kiss between your breasts. You sighed, a quiet sound, leaning your head back and sliding your hand into his hair. His mouth wandered slowly along your chest, wet kisses here and there, massaging your lower back. You began to breathe harder, heat between your thighs growing more and more demanding. You pulled his arm from around your body and crawled onto the bed next to him, unbuttoning his shirt and quickly pushing it off his shoulders. He laughed with joy, shaking his arms free, tugging at his belt and throwing it. 

“What are you laughing at, sugar?”

“I’m just so fucking happy. I can’t believe this is happening.” He looked like a child on Christmas morning. 

You moved backward up the bed and rested back with your head on the pillow, watching as he stripped off his pants and boxers. Grabbing a condom and setting it next to you on the bed, he slowly crawled over your body, capturing your lips into a passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, kissing him back openly and moaning into his mouth. 

“You feel amazing,” you mumbled, lost in him, suffocating in him. His body was warm, strong and secure, it fit so perfectly with your own. 

He kissed you harder in response, rocking his hips slowly up and down and rubbing his erection on the inside of your thigh. He was so hard, so in need. To your neck, then, heavy breaths and nips here and there. Down your chest, you were dizzy with lust, your stomach, he was so close to where you needed him. Wasting no time, he pushed your legs open wide and buried his mouth into your sex, flicking his tongue against your clit and sliding both hands up your stomach to grip your chest. 

“Timothée!”

He growled and squeezed your breasts, teasing the nipples and licking up and down your wetness. More pressure, faster, friction and sweet pleasure building near the base of your spine and where his mouth met your body. He slowed down, sped up, your legs were shaking and you were screaming his name when you came, arching your back and tugging on his hair. 

“That’s my girl,” he cooed, lifting his head and wiping his mouth. He looked absolutely delighted. 

“Fuck that was amazing,” you murmured breathlessly, running your fingers through your hair. 

He chuckled and kissed up your stomach, trailing his tongue up the center of your chest. Running both hands through his curls, you smiled and closed your eyes, pursing your lips and waiting for his kiss. He laughed again and kissed you deeply, his hands traveling down to your hips. 

“Are you sure about this, baby girl?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything or anyone. I love you, Tim.” 

He looked like the sun, like heaven itself, ecstasy, euphoria, the world was his. 

“I love you so much.” He picked up the condom and tore it open with his teeth, sliding it into place and lining himself up. “Please tell me if I hurt you, please tell me if you want to stop.” 

Not likely. 

“I will.” 

He inhaled, his tip pressed against your entrance. Slowly, tenderly, he began to push inside of you, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head and his mouth dropping open. You moaned softly and opened your legs wider, wrapping them around his back. He started to rock his hips gently back and forth, his head falling into your neck, hot breath sending a shudder down your back. 

You had always imagined it being wildly, physically pleasurable, intimate and sweet. But this... this was otherworldly. He took his time, crying out here and there between soft sounds. You raised your body closer and held on tight, gasping each time he entered you. It was nothing like you imagined and everything you had ever wanted. Romantic and soft, he kept a steady pace without speeding up, no words needed, everything being said in the way that he moved. You lost all sense of time and space, every single sense hooked onto him, every cell in your body reaching for him, dying to touch and be touched. You suddenly realized that it didn’t matter if you came again or not. It would be wonderful of course, but you felt so fulfilled, so whole and complete, on top of the world, in the clouds, dancing in the sky. 

When it was over he held you close, running his fingers through your hair as his eyes bounced around your face. You stared back into the world that was his eyes, knowing that nothing and no one would ever leave a mark on your heart in the way that this person had done.


End file.
